


Becoming Comfortable

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [15]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Developing Friendships, During Canon, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: After his fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, Bushido isn't feeling well among his peers.





	Becoming Comfortable

Large gatherings left Bushido feeling itchy. Pleasant people surrounded him, but chills still raced up his spine. He sat on the couch with his arms crossed, carefully surveying the crowd. The other Honorary Titans mingled, hints of hesitation within their stances. Most followed his lead and watched the others, knowing they had all just come from their greatest battle as idle chatter filled the stagnant air.

Mas and Menos struck up a conversation with Pantha, immediately easing the tension. Their eyes sparkled as Pantha grinned, picking them up and balancing them on her mighty arms. Red Star watched and laughed, allowing Menos to jump onto his offered arm. Kid Flash dashed to the mini fridge and pushed through expired sandwiches with his nose wrinkling. Jinx sat on one of the tables, striking up a conversation with the nearby Hot Spot. Thunder and Lightning squatted in front of the Tyke Titans, the latter eagerly showing the starry-eyed children sparks dancing between his fingers.

Still, unease settled within Bushido. He peered over to Robin, finding him gobsmacked at all of these teenagers chit-chatting in his Tower. The other Titans appeared equally stricken. Bushido straightened his back, glancing at the floor as uncertainty crossed his mind.

He didn’t like relaxing. It made him feel like he was letting his guard down. Any sign of weakness would be preyed upon by enemies. His mother had taught him that lesson well, and he failed, allowing Katarou to best him in combat. He could still feel his muscles ache from the pounding he received, and he tried to suppress a shiver, the leftover sensation of the frigid blast of ice shooting down upon him.

These other Titans jabbered on as if everything was fine, as if there was nothing left to worry about. He watched Herald and Bumblebee chat up a storm, laughing at jokes and teasing Speedy over his fight with Cheshire. Bushido wondered if they even realized the severity of their fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, and he bowed his head, his brow creasing as troubled thoughts struck him.

If they had lost, then he didn’t want to think about the aftermath. They would be trapped in pillars of ice, prized trophies of a plethora of cruel villains. Ravaged by malicious monsters, he wondered if the world would even stand a ghost of a chance against the calculated efforts of the Brotherhood.

Taking in a deep breath, Bushido counted to ten in his head. It was a common technique, but his mother treasured it. She always told him that counting to ten would clear his thoughts, and slowly, the anxiety trickled out of him, ebbing away into nothingness as he tried reassuring himself the long fight was over.

Raising his head, Bushido blinked. The Titan who had been standing in front of him watching Red Star turned his attention to him. He was smaller in stature with fluffy blonde hair and stunning eyes in a brilliant shade of jade. Bushido nodded in greeting only for the other Titan to raise his hands.

 _Are you enjoying the party?_ he signed as he sat down next to him.

Bushido’s mouth dropped open. He still had some trouble with English, leaving him to his own solitude as the others made themselves comfortable. Quickly lifting his hands, Bushido signed, _You know JSL?_ _My mother made sure I studied other languages when I was younger. Japanese is only one of the languages I know._ He smiled and tilted his head.

Bushido felt an immediate sense of appreciation. His mother must have been similar to his own, training her son to the best that he could be in several regards.

 _I am a bit rusty, so sorry if I mess up any words. I’m Jericho. I’m a new Honorary Titan. How’s it going?_ He offered his hand.

He firmly shook Jericho’s hand and felt his lips quirk into a grin. _Pleasure to meet you. I am called Bushido. Are you acquainted with anyone here?_

Jericho hesitated, appearing to mull over what he had signed. A glint of recognition spread in his eyes, and he bobbed his head. _Herald is the first one I met, and he’s really cool guy. Have you met him? I can introduce you if you want._

_Yes, thank you. I haven’t had the opportunity to really talk with anyone after the fight. I hope you can help me with some English that I may not recognize._

_Of course._ Jericho mimed chuckling. _It’s great seeing everyone together. I was worried when so many of you guys were captured._

Bushido swallowed. He would rather push the memory of his defeat far into the recesses of his mind. Glancing out to the other Titans, he signed, _And the Brotherhood is certainly defeated?_

Taking a moment to read over what Bushido asked, Jericho patted his shoulder. He nodded, confidence in his gaze. He patted Bushido’s shoulder twice as if to sweep off some of his worry like brushing off lint from a fine sweater, and that tiny gesture made Bushido feel a bit safer.

 _I don’t think we’ll be hearing from them for a very long time,_ Jericho signed, and Bushido closed his eyes, relaxing in his seat.

Before Jericho could bring him towards Herald, Bushido’s hand rushed for his sword when a thunderous alarm blared. The control room filtered with vibrant red lights, and he jerked his attention to the main Titans. He watched the monitor bring up the evidently secondhand villain Dr. Light in the middle of a robbery, and hearing the sneering remarks from the others made his smirk stretch into his cheek.

 _Beast Boy told me that guy’s a total joke,_ Jericho signed, shrugging.

He chuckled. _I think it will be very shocking for him if all of us go after him, right?_

_Yeah! The look on his face will be priceless!_

With a genuine grin on his face, Bushido raced out of the Tower with the other Titans to confront Dr. Light. He sent one quick glance to Jericho, who flashed a peace sign, and Bushido returned it with an earnest one of his own. Surrounded by new allies and friends, Bushido felt like he could finally relax and push some weight off his shoulders.


End file.
